


Roy's Boys

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Choose Your Own Character, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Brothel owner Roy Mustang learns that sometimes it really is hard out there for a pimp.





	1. (Intro) Evening Prep

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a Choose Your Own Adventure/Character style story, where readers could vote at the end of each chapter to determine the next chapter's lucky customer or prostitute. Some of the results were interesting, or in Armstrong's case, brain-rupturing. :-)

For a man who had garnered a most impressive reputation for being a slut, it was almost ironic that Roy Mustang was not himself a slut, but rather _a pimp._ And not just any pimp, mind you, but the most successful pimp in all of Amestris, responsible for distributing the most sought after and highly priced “services” in the entire nation, where one hour with his finest could easily cost a decent month's salary, or more. Men and women, commoners and dignitaries alike, traveled countless miles for a taste of his wares, and no one _ever_ left unsatisfied. He offered something for every taste, every kink, every possible desire imaginable; there was nothing unobtainable within in the hallowed walls of his establishment. Indeed, “Roy's Boys” had turned the tediousness of plain old sex into an artform, an act to experience and behold in speechless wonder... which was the state in which many of the clientele were left at the hour's end.

He looked over the night's agenda to make sure everything was as it should be. Although he had been in the game long enough to pair off each worker and client with his eyes closed, one could never be too cautious. He prided himself on customer satisfaction, after all.

“Busy night,” he murmured to the empty office. It was no surprise, though. _Every_ night was a busy night at Roy's. The only day-to-day variable was just _how_ busy they were and--  
  
“ _Goddammit, Jean!”_  
  
Roy frowned in agitation over the last minute addition of his friend's name to the list of evening's activities. Jean Havoc was a dear friend to Roy and the only one he allowed to run a tab since he knew the one thing Jean had less than sex was money. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem at all; keeping Jean laid kept him quiet and God knew Roy had heard enough of the man's tales of sexual woe to last him a lifetime. However, it seemed that the only men available tonight for Havoc's freebie were his upper echelon of workers, “Roy's _Special_ Boys,” and he didn't particularly like loaning them out for free, especially to someone who might very well try to pay him in cigarettes.

Oh well. It couldn't be helped. Unbeknownst to most others, Roy's heart was almost as big as his cock, and _like_ his cock, it was hard for him to turn someone away in their time of need. He stood up and adjusted his jacket, and spared himself a once-over with a smile. Roy never thought he would care for the zoot suit look, but he had to hand it to Kimblee for the suggestion; it looked pretty goddamn sharp on him. He then left his desk and began pacing around the room, trying to decide who would take care of Havoc for the night. It was a tough choice, given all the options:

There were Al and Alfons, who often teamed up for double the pleasure; Envy, who could morph into anything the customer wanted; Russell, who ran his mouth so much that blowjobs were a natural specialty; Fuery, a bespectacled bondage master; Kimblee, an asshole who liked it rough (in his asshole); and Armstrong, whose talents included... well... you don't even want to know. Last but not least, there was the gorgeous and usually pissy Ed, who was Roy's Number One Boy and secretly in love with his pimp.

A few minutes and a little more cursing Jean later, Roy finally made his decision.


	2. Come One, Come All

Jean Havoc leaned back in the oversized bed and lazily stroked his cock while he watched the festivities unfolding before him. Was there anything better in life than watching two hot young guys going at it?   
  
Well, watching _three,_ he supposed. But hey, beggars couldn't be choosers.   
  
He moaned softly and slid through the tight curl of his slick fist as Alfons slowly lowered himself down onto Al's eager cock, and boy, what a cock. Although it wasn't the first time that he had seen it, Jean still couldn't believe how hung the teen was. He forced himself to stop what he was doing, much to the protesting throb of his hard-on, lest he blow his load before things really got going. Instead, the older man settled for snaking his hand between his legs and fondling his balls, his palm so wet with his own pre-cum that within seconds, everything down there was a sopping mess. More than anything, he would have loved to join in on their little soiree but the “Al and Alfons Show” was strictly look-but-don't-touch... that was, unless they permitted a spectator to join in.   
  
Al gripped Alfons about the waist and burrowed his way into him, his otherwise innocent face contorted in ecstasy as his cock sank into the constricting grip of his partner's body. Alfons let out a choked cry as he splayed his hands along Al's chest and began riding him hard and fast, repeatedly impaling himself on the teen's sizable length. Jean watched in awe as they went at it, eyes wide, mouth ajar, and his own cock twitching impatiently against his stomach over its lack of attention.  
  
“Ah, fuck,” Alfons whispered hoarsely, furiously bucking his hips. He grabbed Al's right hand and shoved it into his crotch. “Touch me.”  
  
More than willing to oblige, Al seized Alfons' cock and began jerking him off, matching each flick of his wrist with the upward thrust of his hips. Alfons threw back his head and cried out, overcome with the stimulation, inside and out, but it was Al who came first, never missing a stroke as he arched his back high off the bed, spilling his release deep inside of Alfons. The two teens finally stilled, giving Al a chance to catch his breath, his hand still wrapped possessively around Alfons.  
  
After a moment, Alfons eased himself off of Al and laid down on his back, pulling the young man on top of him. “Suck me,” he ordered, pushing down on Al's head. Al teasingly licked his way down Alfons' body before spreading his legs wide open and taking him all the way into his mouth, causing both Alfons and Jean to moan their approval.   
  
“Oh yeah... yeah... just like that...” Alfons weaved his fingers through Al's hair and gripped him tightly as he fucked his mouth, wincing and hissing each time he hit the back of Al's throat. In turn, Al glanced over at Jean, breaking the man's mind with such an angelic expression while doing something so incredibly raunchy. He raised his head, his tongue slowly dragging along the underside of Alfons' cock as he did so, before running it along the moist, satiny tip, licking away the moisture puddled in the slit of the engorged tip.   
  
“Come fuck me.”  
  
Jean almost came all over himself by those three words alone; nothing that dirty should have ever sounded so sweet. He pulled himself to his knees and crawled over to Al, praising the heavens as he gazed down at that smooth, round ass and--  
  
*****  
  
Upon hearing the door open, Roy quickly shut off the monitor as Ed barged into his office unannounced, which was nothing new. Somehow, he suspected that the teen would not appreciate seeing Jean Havoc, of all people, fucking the hell out of his little brother. He also didn't think he was ever as thankful as he was at that moment for his desk, which effectively concealed the massive bulge between his legs. Not that he usually got off on watching his workers do their thing; observing all of them was actually more for quality assurance and security reasons than his own personal satisfaction. But rare was the man or woman who _didn't_ get turned on watching the Als go at it.   
  
“What is it, Ed?” he asked tiredly, willing away the dull ache of his unattended erection.   
  
“Why am I not working tonight?”   
  
The short young blond planted himself in front of Roy's desk and folded his arms, a gesture that Roy found both childish and endearing. He let his eyes trail briefly down the teen's body before turning away with devious smirk. “That horny, are you?”  
  
Ed's eyes narrowed in agitation. “Don't be a dick. You know I need the money.”  
  
“Yes, yes, I know.” Roy's gaze moved back along his employee's form before meeting his eyes. Funny, was it just his cock talking or was Ed looking goddamn hot tonight?   
  
He cleared his throat and pushed the thought away as best he could while he perused the message he had received right before Ed's grand entrance. “As it turns out, Edward, your rudeness is well-timed. We have a rather exuberant walk-in down in the lobby who is willing to pay... and I quote... 'big fucking money for a tight piece of ass.'” Roy blinked expectantly at Ed. “Interested?”  
  
Ed's brow creased briefly. “Sure,” he muttered, reaching into his golden locks to pull out the tie that bound his hair. Frantic hands fingered through it and Roy snorted at the teen's attempted hair maintenance.   
  
“And you wonder why I tell you to keep your hair down,” he grumbled, rising out of his chair and rounding the desk. He stood behind Ed and swatted his hands away before using his own to sift through the silky strands... and fuck did it ever feel nice... soft... smooth... the kind of hair he wouldn't have minded pawing all day and night while he--  
  
“Alright then,” he said suddenly, dropping his hands and backing away. He made a hasty retreat to his desk and flopped down into the comfort of his chair. “Go brush your hair properly,” he commanded. “I'll call down and have your guest waiting for you.”   
  
Roy kept his eyes glued to the desktop, avoiding the weight of the contemplating gaze boring into him and steadfastly refusing to look elsewhere until he heard the door to his office close, with much less fanfare this time around. After he was certain Ed was gone, he let out a long, shuddering sigh, trying to figure out what in the hell just happened. For a moment there, he had almost pictured himself doing things to Ed that... no. Absolutely not. He had a strict rule about fucking around with anyone from his stable. Such things could only lead to complications and it just wouldn't be done.  
  
 _Ever._  
  
Shaking his head to emphasize his resolve, Roy grabbed the phone and called down to the lobby. One never kept a paying customer waiting.  
  
It was time to get back to work.  
  



	3. Body Language

With his long blond hair now loose and brushed and flowing extravagantly about his shoulders, Ed stood just outside of the bedroom doors, taking a final moment to gather his thoughts. Such was always the ritual before he performed, but not for reasons one might think. The sex part was simple enough, but convincing a customer that _they_ were the reason he got off as opposed to his true inspiration--as if you really had to ask who that was--was where the real work came in. 

Things hadn’t always been like this. For quite awhile, Ed reveled in having the distinction of being Roy’s top solo act (because as loath as he was to admit it, no one could compare to the combined performances of his little brother and Alfons). He liked to fuck and he liked money and he was able to indulge in both thanks to his chosen profession.  But somewhere along the way, he had committed the mistake of falling in love, a mistake rendered all the more egregious in that he had fallen in love with his employer. His _pimp._  No bigger taboo for his lot, but yet it couldn’t be helped. Ed had known every intimate inch of a wide variety of clientele, highly important and disgustingly filthy rich men and women, many of whom returned often, in search of his distinct brand of company. And such was his… _skill_ … that he had already amassed two proposals and endured countless afterglow-infused rants and ravings of affection. 

But for Ed, it was Roy. Only Roy. 

_Always_ Roy.

After a final once-over, Ed sighed deeply, put on his best fuck-me face, and opened the doors…

*****

Seemingly against his very will, Roy found his gaze going back to the monitor that portrayed Ed and the newest guest to their establishment, a… Ling Yao, Roy confirmed, glancing at his paperwork. Apparently, the guy hadn’t been kidding about his need to get laid; after being shown to the bedroom, he immediately stripped naked and hopped onto the bed, spread eagle and fondling himself while he waited for his entertainment to arrive. 

A line formed in Roy’s brow as Ed made a long, slow show of stripping down to nothing. He hadn’t even realized his teeth were clenched until dull pain overtook his lower face and he quickly shut off the monitor in agitation. He didn’t need to see the rest. 

Once again, Roy was confused by his unlikely reaction to a situation involving Ed. He couldn’t even blame it on being horny from watching Al and Alfons; after Ed left, Roy had taken a few minutes in the bathroom to remedy that particular nuisance. So why, then, did he find himself--

_Jealous?_

\--acting this way? He could speculate, of course. But none of the possibilities sounded promising.   

Pushing away the thoughts for now, Roy turned his attention back to the monitors.  Kain Fuery, adorned in leather garb so tight it was practically a second skin, presently had some not-so-unfortunate soul bound and gagged; Envy was wearing a dress and fucking the bullshit out of a rather prominent Amestris dignitary; Zolf Kimblee was getting spanked and loving it; and Armstrong was…

“ _Good Lord_.”     

Duly horrified, Roy turned away. He couldn’t bear to look at _that_ either, but for different reasons altogether. 

*****

A very naked, very erect Ling gazed down at an equally naked Ed with a devious and, admittedly, somewhat enticing smile. Ed could feel the young man’s cock pressing against him and was helpless to stop his own from responding. He bit back a moan as eager hands began running along the smooth skin of his torso, slow and thorough in their appraisal. 

“Very nice,” Ling said appreciatively, leaning in for a kiss.

Ed coyly turned his head to the side and offered him his neck instead. Undaunted by the refusal, Ling swept back a lock of blond hair and took the proffered neck, licking and sucking his way down to Ed’s left shoulder. Ed shuddered at the contact and his hips bucked involuntarily, digging his hardness into Ling’s thigh. 

Moaning contentedly at Ed’s reaction, Ling pulled away and stood upright, fixing his eyes on his prey. “You won’t kiss me?” he implored with smirk. 

“I’m sorry.” Ed glanced at him--he was a sexy fucker, that was for sure--and offered him his most diplomatic smile. “That’s the one thing I won't do.”

Ling tilted his head slightly, regarding Ed with a curious and amused expression. “I understand,” he said with defeated nod. He took a step back and took himself in hand, lazily stroking his full length while he drank in the sight of Ed’s body. “If you can’t kiss me then suck me.”

Now _that_ , Ed could do.

He sank gracefully to his knees and discreetly wet his lips while watching Ling rub himself in long, fluid motions. His own hard-on was nagging him mightily but there would be time for that later. The customer always _came_ first. With glistening, slightly parted lips, Ed gazed up at Ling, blinking slowly and waiting patiently; it was a sight so inviting that it had driven many a man before this one to premature ejaculation.

“Fuck,” Ling whispered. He moved forward and ran the tip of his cock along Ed’s lips, leaving a slick trail of pre-cum behind. Ed stuck out his tongue and let it graze the sensitive head with each passing swipe, his ego taking great delight in the panting and trembling and garbled string of sex-starved profanity that it inspired.

Unable to wait any longer, Ling eased his way into the warmth of Ed’s mouth with an unintelligible cry. Ed closed his eyes and relaxed his throat and neck, not minding in the least when a pair of quivering hands came to a rest against the sides of his head. He began working his magic, sucking off Ling with a skilled honed through years of “servicing” others, and, aided by the shield of closed lids, he began to envision another fucking his mouth with unrestrained desire, fingers weaving throughout his hair, grunting and groaning his pleasure overhead. Ed was once again overcome with the urge to touch himself as he thought about Roy; he was so hard it was becoming downright painful. But no, he needed to concentrate on the task at hand, or rather, in his _mouth._    

Ed felt a steady throbbing against his tongue and he steeled himself for the inevitable, which came sooner than he had anticipated. Ling practically roared as he thrust one last time, the entire length of his cock disappearing into Ed’s mouth as he came hard inside of it. Ed’s eyelids fluttered and he instinctively swallowed the tide of salty release, paying no mind at all to the sudden increase of weight bearing down on him as Ling slumped over and draped himself across Ed’s head and shoulders, sputtering breathless gibberish. After letting the softening cock fall from his mouth, Ed gently patted the young man’s leg with his automail hand. Displays of mock affection were much easier when he couldn’t feel what he was doing. 

Moments passed, offering nothing more than the sound of silence. 

“Um… Ling?”

Unsure of what to do, Ed shifted slightly to ease the tension on his neck. When he did, Ling toppled off of him and fell down to the floor, dark hair strewn and limbs splayed, completely unconscious to the world. Ed gaped at the naked man, his mind overcome with fascination and, he had to admit, a fair bit of hubris.

For those keeping score: that made two proposals, countless afterglow-infused rants and ravings of affection, and now one fainting spell. 

Ed knew he was good, but  _damn._

*****

_“Damn.”_

Roy gawked at the monitor; needless to say, he hadn’t been able to avoid watching for long. After making the appropriate calls to ensure that jackass didn’t croak, he could only sit there and speculate how good Ed must have been to cause a man to _pass out completely_.

“Lucky fucking bastard,” he mumbled.

“Who, me?”

Roy glared at the doorway and tried his damnedest not to give in to the disgustingly infectious smile of his best friend, whom he hadn’t even heard open the door in the midst of his gawking. 

“You wish,” Roy said, waving him in.

Maes Hughes bounded into Roy’s office and rounded the desk without invitation, the only man in the world allowed such free reign in an otherwise well-guarded space. Roy quickly flipped off the monitor which displayed Ed currently wrapping himself in a robe while others attended to Ling; Maes didn’t need to see that. 

“Gracia’s letting you play without her tonight?” he asked.

“She sure is. Man, I love my wife,” Maes replied, ruffling Roy’s hair. “So who have you got for me?”

Roy batted away his friend’s hand and glanced down at his list. “That depends. What are you in the mood for?”

“Something blond.” Maes peered over Roy’s shoulder at the selections. “Ed’s not available?”

“Nope,” Roy said with more enthusiasm than was necessary. 

“Damn.”

His eyes narrowed at Maes’ obvious disappointment. While he was usually impartial where Ed’s clientele was concerned, there was just something about the idea of his best friend fucking Ed that rubbed him the wrong way.

And _not_ because he was jealous!

Maes leaned back against the desk, making a show of his tall, highly fuckable form. Roy would be remiss if he hadn’t given at least a brief visual acknowledgement to the bulge between the other man’s legs, impressive even in its normal state. 

“Alright then,” he said, his previously goofy smile growing decidedly predatory. “Who are my options?”


	4. One Small Step

With his back planted firmly against the headboard of one of the most extravagant beds he had ever seen, Maes clenched his teeth as he gazed down at Russell’s frantically bobbing head. It was all he could manage not to just grab onto the teen and fuck his mouth within in inch of his life, but damn, was it tempting. Roy had always gone on and on this one’s reputation for fellatio and sure enough, he gave fucking _phenomenal_ head. Maes loved his wife, dearly, but even he had to admit that she could probably learn a thing or two (or three) from Russell. It wasn’t a slight against the love of his life, not at all, just a simple matter of fact. Funny thing was, she would probably agree. 

As much as he wanted to lay there and do nothing more than watch his cock slide in and out of Russell’s mouth, it was his wife’s parting request that prompted him into action. And so he grabbed the camera lying by his side and brought it up to his face, aiming it at the teen. Russell, who had known in advance that his performance was going to be immortalized, raised his head slightly and peered at Maes through half-closed eyes, his lips tightly wrapped around the tip of the older man’s cock. It was quite the balancing act for Maes, taking pictures while trying not to blow his load; fortunately, after years of sexual experimentation with his wife--and others--he was becoming quite adept at it. After snapping what he felt were some acceptable poses, including one in which Russell’s apparent and most blessed lack of gag reflex was particularly prominent, he set his camera aside and leaned forward, threading his fingers through Russell’s soft blond hair and more than ready to become a bit more involved in the process. The teen had been doing something absolutely amazing with his tongue just now, something Maes could only describe as a sort of… tongue massage… and he wasn’t going to last much longer. After all of that, there was no way. 

He thrust upward, shuddering as he felt the willing give of Russell’s throat. Maes pulled him up by the hair, then brought his head down hard and bucked his hips, crying out sharply while burrowing deep into the young man’s mouth. He did it again… and again… and when he felt his cock twitch hard against Russell’s skillful tongue, he knew it was time. 

Maes pushed Russell onto his back and straddled his chest with an agility that was surprising for someone his size, taking care to keep the bulk of his weight resting on the backs of his ankles. He began stroking himself furiously as he stared down at Russell’s flushed face and parted lips, and he was once again overcome with an almost maddening urge to ram his cock into the teen’s mouth and fuck it raw. Instead, he eased a thumb into Russell’s mouth and pressed downward, gently encouraging it to open wider. Oh, how much he wanted to ruin that gorgeous fucking face.

A choked grunt escaped his throat as he came, his cock sputtering streams of cum across Russell’s face, splashing across his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his lips, _everywhere._ Maes then leaned forward and shoved his softening length into the warm, wet orifice, trembling as Russell instinctively sucked him until his body had nothing left to give. The older man just managed to hold himself steady with quivering arms, trying not to collapse directly on top of the blond and smother him. Finally, when he felt as if he could move again, Maes sat back and pulled out of Russell’s mouth. He glanced at his handiwork and let out a breathless chuckle. He then grabbed the camera and poised it over Russell’s cum-drenched face. 

A perfect shot if ever there was one.

*****

“So is that Ling guy dead or what?”

Roy peered across his desk at the young man who had rendered a rather overzealous client unconscious less than an hour ago with a talent exceeded only by Russell’s. His hair was still slightly damp from showering and he was now dressed in his “civilian” attire, and not for the first time, Roy found himself taken aback at how nice he looked when he was just… Ed. 

“No, he’s not.” Roy pulled his eyes away from the teen and forced himself to peruse the monitors, where his best friend was currently taking pictures that would hopefully _not_ get mixed into the Hughes family album by mistake, and, in a few rooms down, where Armstrong was currently shoving a--

“Oh, _come on._  I can’t believe people actually _pay_ for that.”

“What?” Ed asked.

“… Nothing.” Roy suppressed a shudder and looked down at his desk--the safest bet at the moment.  “As I was saying, no, he’s not dead. He's getting a check up and after that, he’ll be on his way.”

“And I’ll be out half of what I was supposed to earn for the night,” Ed muttered with a scowl. “You could have at least let me finish with him.”

Only then did Roy find himself able to meet Ed’s gaze, and he did so with a feeling akin to relief. It was much easier for him to deal with the petulant side of his most valued employee; he knew that side very well. “I’m not about to risk this entire operation on the off-chance that he might drop dead while he’s fucking you. Besides, you won’t be out half of anything. You’ll receive your full compensation.”

Ed blinked at Roy in astonishment, and with good reason: this was not something the proprietor would have normally done under similar circumstances. “Thanks,” he said quietly, with genuine gratitude.

“You’re welcome.” 

The two men regarded each other in a silence wrought with tension. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant. 

“So,” Roy spoke up suddenly. “You can have the rest of the night to yourself to do… whatever it is you want to do.”

“Pizza.” Ed stood up and stretched, showcasing his full _un_ imposing height. “That’s what I want to do.”

If it had been anyone else, Roy would have launched into a lecture on the dangers of bad eating in a profession where one spent a great deal of time buck naked. But since Ed miraculously managed to stay so remarkably fit in spite of eating like a pig, Roy tended to overlook his gluttony. That aside, a pizza sounded pretty damn good right about now, or so said his gurgling stomach, especially considering that his own dinner that night had only consisted of a large cup of coffee with a generous shot of the clear stuff… which sure as hell hadn’t been water. 

“Save me a slice,” he said, half-jokingly. Roy knew better, though. Ed parting with his food? Yeah, right.

“Sure.”

Roy gaped at the teen, who burst into a laugh that lit his entire face. It was quite nice.

“Why don’t you come up to my room and get it?” Ed suggested. “I don’t really want to wander the halls if I don’t have to.”

It was a simple enough request, one which Roy completely understood. And it also wasn’t as if he had never visited any of his workers in their own private quarters before. But even so, something in Ed’s invitation gave him pause. He didn’t know the exact reason… although he had a few damn good ideas, which didn’t help. In any case, he knew that until he sorted through his present dilemma, he _absolutely, positively_ should not put himself into any situation in which he would be in close, personal contact with Ed, far removed from prying eyes and possible interruptions, which was why he opened his mouth and said:

“Okay.”

Ed’s eyes widened briefly; it seemed he, too, was expecting a different response. “Alright… I’m going to go order it now so… I’ll just… give you a call when it gets here.”

Perhaps in anticipation of a change of heart, Ed quickly walked out of the office before Roy could reply, leaving the older man to stare blankly at the closed door and ponder what he had gotten himself into. Not that such a little thing should have been a big deal, but… well… it kind of was.

“Shit.” 

Oh well. There was really nothing he could do about it now. So instead of worrying about it (much) Roy decided to read over his list of the evening’s activities to make sure things were running along smoothly. With the exception of the little mishap with Ling--

_I wonder how good it must have felt for him to pass out like that… no, I don’t… fuck!!!_

\--everything seemed to be going according to plan. Roy turned to the monitors--steering very clear of Armstrong’s display--and looked at the man currently waiting for his company to arrive. He wasn’t a regular, this one, but since he had checked out, all was good to go. He had an interesting look about him: his eyes, if Roy wasn’t mistaken, were a unique shade of red, his skin was deeply tanned, and his face bore a scar that appeared to be in the shape of an X. But he wasn’t unattractive--quite the contrary, as a matter of fact. Roy went back to his list and he raised a curious brow as his eyes passed over the name of the man’s intended. Moments later, he began to grin.

Now _this_ ought to be interesting…


	5. One Giant Leap

To say that the room was in shambles was being entirely too kind. Pricey works of art, each handpicked by Roy himself, either hung askew on the walls, or had fallen off their hooks completely. Expensive lamps were overturned, casting a strange glow about the room. A mound of shards was all that remained of what was once a beautiful vase. Any piece of furniture that was not bolted to the floor was overturned, save the bed. However, at the rate Kimblee and Scar were going, even that remained to be seen.  
  
With his hair strewn every which way across the pillow, Kimblee glared at the large man holding him down, struggling beneath the fingers wrapped around his neck and writhing against the ones shoved in his ass. He teasingly ran his tongue across his lower lip, ignoring the taste of blood, and flashed Scar a chilling smile.  
  
“Hurry the fuck up,” he whispered hoarsely.   
  
Scar released Kimblee’s neck and withdrew his fingers. He hooked his muscular arms around the other man’s legs and harshly shoved him forward, unmindful of the way Kimblee’s head banged against the headboard as he positioned himself on top of him and slid his massive cock against the crack of his ass in search of its destination. Kimblee grunted loudly through clenched teeth as Scar forced his way deep inside of his body, and he closed his eyes and gave himself up to each brutal thrust that impaled him. His head banged mercilessly against the headboard, his body was practically folded in half, and his ass was being plundered by one of the largest cocks he had ever experienced; the pain coursing through him was unbelievably immense… and positively divine.  
  
The bed rocked violently beneath them, so much so that one of the paintings left dangling by their earlier foreplay fell off the wall and landed on Scar’s broad back. Kimblee pushed it aside where it fell facedown on the floor, and he weaved his fingers through the white, unkempt nest that was Scar’s hair. “More,” he growled, pulling the man's hair.   
  
Rising to the challenge, Scar let go of Kimblee’s legs and grabbed his arms, pinning them to the bed. He began fucking the other man even harder and faster, and neither of them noticed when the bed’s legs finally gave way, sending the now mauled frame crashing to the floor. Kimblee locked his feet high around Scar’s back and let out a deep moan as his cock rubbed maddeningly between them. Scar nuzzled his face along Kimblee’s shoulder and gave it a sudden, vicious bite, and Kimblee cried out sharply as his cock erupted over the stimulating agony rendered by Scar’s teeth. When Scar felt the slick warmth coating both of their abdomens, he came hard, slamming Kimblee one last time against the headboard--how he didn't have a concussion by that point was a miracle--and shuddering in his release. He finally collapsed on top of him, his breathing harsh and jagged against the other man’s battered skin.   
  
Kimblee lowered his legs with a grimace. Moments later, he began to smile.   
  
Sure, that bastard Roy was going to dock his pay for the damages to the room. But right now? He couldn’t have cared less.  
  
*****  
  
Roy lost track of how long he had been standing in front of Ed’s door like an idiot. Thankfully, no one else was lurking around to witness the spectacle. It was just pizza, for goodness sake. He was hungry and Ed offered and there was nothing more to it than that. Right? Right.   
  
“Fuck it,” he muttered, knocking quickly before he could take it back.   
  
Ed answered the door almost immediately and Roy was once again struck by how good the teen looked in his simplicity. His hair, considerably drier now, cascaded over his shoulders and his eyes, like deep, warm pools of gold, bore no airs whatsoever. Even the smudge of pizza sauce at the corner of his mouth was endearing. Roy raised his hand to wipe it off and, horrified by his own instinct, opted for an awkward wave instead.   
  
“Hey… there… you.”  
  
“… Hi.” Ed glanced suspiciously at Roy’s hand and returned the gesture. “Come in.”   
  
He stood back and Roy entered the small apartment, which was modestly decorated in spite of Ed’s commanding salary. The furnishings were low-key, almost bordering on plain, and only one wall held any sort of visual: a photo of Ed and Al from years back. If Roy had to wager where a good chunk of Ed’s money went, he would have to guess books. The teen had two large bookcases spilling over with various works, both old and new. During their free time, when Al and Alfons would inhale the most recent video game phenomenon, Ed almost always opted instead to lose himself in literature.   
  
Roy spotted the open pizza box on a table in the kitchenette and smirked. Ed hadn’t been kidding about saving him _a_ slice.  
  
“There’s another whole one in the fridge,” the young man said, as if reading Roy’s thoughts.   
  
“One slice is fine,” Roy assured him. He peeled off his jacket and draped it over the back of a chair before taking a seat.   
  
Ed grabbed a plate from the dish drainer and handed it to Roy. “I figured as much. Drink?”  
  
“Whatever you have.” Roy grabbed the solo slice and went to work, much to the rejoicing of his stomach.   
  
After rooting around in the refrigerator, Ed came up with two cans of soda. He took a seat at the opposite end of the table and slid one to Roy, along with some napkins. “There you go.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
The conversation dissipated as Roy ate. Ed cracked open his can and drank deeply, then stifled a belch with the back of his hand. “’Scuse me,” he mumbled. He tapped an automail finger against the can to a tune that Roy did not recognize. “So… how’s… business?”  
  
Roy smiled at Ed’s attempted small talk. “Good,” he said. “The usual.”  
  
“Al told me that Havoc was by earlier…”  
  
A scowl briefly marred Ed’s features. It happened so fast that Roy didn’t believe the teen was even aware of it. “Yes.” He paused for a moment, contemplating further wording. In spite of their chosen profession, Ed was still very much a protective older brother as far as Al was concerned. It was cute. Odd and, all things considered, somewhat misplaced, but still… cute. “Yes, he… spent some time with Al and Alfons.”  
  
“Is that bastard still running a tab? I can just see him trying to pay you off with cigarettes or something.”   
  
Under no circumstances would Roy admit that he had briefly wondered the same thing about his friend. “He’ll settle it soon,” he promised. “He always does.”  
  
“If you say so.” Ed leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his drink. “How is it?” he asked, motioning towards the pizza.  
  
Roy popped the last bit into his mouth. “Good,” he said.   
  
“Are you sure you don’t want more?”  
  
“I’m fine, thanks.”   
  
Ed placed his soda on the table and got up. He moved to Roy’s side and reached for the empty plate. But before he could grab it, Roy leveled a finger at his face.   
  
“You’ve got sauce right…”   
  
“Where?” Ed wiped at his mouth, somehow missing the spot completely.  
  
“No, right…” Roy gestured frantically, as if that would somehow enlighten the teen.   
  
_“Where?”_  
  
Perhaps not incorrectly surmising that he would be waiting all damn night for Ed to find the damn spot--he was wiping everywhere but--Roy reached out and removed the offending sauce with his own hand. He felt a distinct tremor beneath his fingers as they trailed down Ed’s jaw and he reluctantly pulled them away.  
  
“There,” he said softly.   
  
Ed blinked at him, his eyes wide and questioning, and whatever little resolve Roy had vanished. If it had ever _really_ been there to begin with. He hadn’t known it would come to this, not exactly. But he had hoped. God, how he had hoped. And so, dropping all pretenses of fake waves and wiping faces, Roy cupped Ed’s face in his hands. As if on cue, Ed wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck, and that was all the sign either of them needed.   
  
“This is a bad idea,” Ed commented, one warm and one cool thumb grazing the back of Roy’s neck and driving him gloriously insane.   
  
“Terrible,” Roy concurred and pulled him down into a far too long awaited kiss. It was soft and sweet and tasted faintly of pepperoni and cola.   
  
And it was perfect. Absolutely perfect.   
  
Without parting lips, Roy guided the teen between his legs and trapped him against the table’s edge. Ed went him one better by reaching behind himself, pushing everything within his reach off the table, and sitting on top of it. Roy’s response, naturally, was to stand up, push Ed onto his back, and continue from there, with their tongues dueling and their hands pawing and their bodies grinding on a table that they prayed would hold up under their combined weight.   
  
Roy finally broke the kiss, prompting a disappointed moan from Ed. With fingers splayed, he traversed the length of the young man’s abdomen, memorizing every inch along the way. When he reached the bottom of Ed’s shirt, he used one hand to pull it up while the other continued downward, moving over Ed’s jeans and curling around the hardness just beyond his zipper.   
  
_“Ahhh!!”_  
  
Ed arched off the table and began thrusting frantically against Roy’s palm, and considering this sort of thing was not exactly new to Ed, it was hard for the older man not to feel a hint of pride that he was able to incite this sort of reaction. He wanted to make Ed feel good. And from the looks of it, he was succeeding.   
  
He began licking and nipping his way around the smooth skin of the teen’s stomach, unfazed-- _inspired_ , rather--by the fingers that curled through his hair and clutched desperately at him. In one swift motion, Roy popped open the button of Ed’s jeans and eased the zipper down over the swell, and right away he noticed the small, damp patch on Ed’s boxers where pre-cum had soaked through. Ed was wet. _For him._  
  
“Fuck,” Roy whispered, lowering his head and--  
  
 _“Brother!!!!!”_  
  
\--almost having a heart attack when Al burst into the room.   
  
“Goddammit, Al!” Ed bolted off the table and turned his back to his little brother’s gaping as he zipped himself up, and not without some difficulty considering his… situation. “Don’t you ever fucking knock?” he snapped over his shoulder.  
  
“No,” Al replied honestly.   
  
Finally managing to contain himself, Ed yanked his shirt down as far as it would go--not that it concealed all that much--and spun around. “Well…” Realizing that Al was right, Ed shook his head in exasperation. “Just… start doing it, okay? What do you want?”  
  
Roy hoped that he didn’t look nearly as flustered as he felt when Al’s eyes settled upon him.   
  
“Actually, I was wondering if you had seen Roy.” The younger Elric smiled. “Obviously, you have.”  
  
“Oh, kiss my--”  
  
“What is it, Al?” Roy interrupted, trying to sound authoritative as he stood there with a red face and a raging hard-on.   
  
“Greed’s here.”  
  
“What?” Roy frowned in confusion. “He’s not supposed to be here until--”  
  
“--tomorrow,” Ed finished.   
  
Roy felt a sudden and unexpected twinge of jealousy. Greed was one of the brothel’s most frequent and faithful customers. Greed also had a resounding preference for Ed.   
  
Obviously, this was not the sort of thing Roy cared to remember right now.   
  
“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” he said.  
  
“Okay.”   
  
Al made no effort whatsoever to leave, to the surprise of no one.   
  
_“Goodbye, Al,"_ Ed growled.   
  
“Alright, alright. Jeez.”   
  
Still sporting a mile-wide smile, Al disappeared through the door, leaving the two men alone. Roy cleared his throat and ran a hand over his face. Of all the shitty fucking luck…   
  
“I don’t want to go.” It wasn’t what he meant to say, but it was the truth. Boy, was it ever.   
  
“Can’t keep the customers waiting,” Ed replied with a shrug.   
  
“I can come back,” Roy offered. “If you want.”  
  
Ed nodded and smiled. “Okay.” He grabbed Roy’s jacket and handed it to him. “You may want to… uh… rein that in just a little bit,” he added cheekily, glancing at his crotch.   
  
“Look who’s talking.” Roy slid into his jacket and sighed. “I’ll be back,” he promised.  
  
He kissed Ed one last time and walked out of the apartment. After closing the door behind him, Roy leaned against it and tried to regain some semblance of composure, but it wasn’t easy when his mind was a blur and his body was in agony. Still, as much as he wanted to punch Greed in the face right now, he had a job to do.   
  
He found some consolation in the fact that Ed would not be the one keeping Greed company tonight. Tomorrow? Well, he would deal with that when it happened.   
  
But as for tonight, and even if _only_ tonight, Ed was his.   
  
With that in mind, Roy set off down the hallway and contemplated the alternatives… 


	6. Without Further Ado

Impartiality was key when one was in Roy’s line of work.  He knew this very well.  Because of this, he was able to convince himself that he had no ulterior motives whatsoever when he selected Envy as Greed’s date for the evening, that there was no conscious _or_ subconscious malice intended, that it was purely and simply a matter of availability.   
   
The fact that Greed and Envy hated each other with a passion was merely an unfortunate coincidence.  Yep.  Totally a fluke and nothing more.   
   
Roy sat at his desk and watched the monitor as Envy entered the room where Greed waited.  He wasn’t wearing a dress this time; Greed’s tastes were actually pretty tame compared to the illustrious Amestris dignitary whom Envy had previously entertained.  Instead he was wearing his usual black ensemble, which included a loincloth for some perplexing reason that Roy did not dare to ascertain.  While he couldn’t hear what was going on in the room, the expression on Greed’s face--which went from stunned to questioning to just plain pissed off in a matter of seconds--told Roy everything he needed to know.  
   
This could turn out to be problematic.  Kimblee and that scarred fellow had already destroyed one room tonight.  The last thing Roy needed was for those two to wreck another one.  Oh well.  What was done was done.   
   
Ed was waiting for him.  Right now, that was the only thing that mattered.  
   
He switched off the monitor and left the office.  As he made his way towards the workers’ private quarters, he happened upon Armstrong returning to his room after a job well, if horrifyingly, done.  The large man was wearing a thong, his skin shimmering with some sort of pink, glittery substance, and in one hand, he held a gargantuan double-headed dildo.  And as for what Armstrong had done with that monstrosity… well, in the interest of good taste and sanity, some things were best left unspoken.  
   
“Good work tonight, Armstrong,” Roy said, clapping him on the shoulder.  He had to say something, after all.  
   
“Thank you, Sir,” Armstrong replied as his pecs flexed eagerly at the praise.  “I thought I’d try something new tonight.  You see…” He held up the dildo and Roy took an instinctive step back as the sex toy came dangerously close to beaning him in the face.  “I bent over and stuck this--”  
   
“Oh God no!” Roy let out a shaky sigh.  “I mean…  you don’t want to give away your tricks of the trade now, do you?”  
   
Armstrong considered Roy’s pleading words of wisdom.  “You’re right,” he agreed.  “Especially considering that it is a technique that has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations.”  
   
Roy was fairly positive that a part of his soul died at the thought of generations of Armstrongs doing… _that._    
   
“Well… there you go,” Roy said.  “Now get some rest.”  
   
“I will once I manage to extract my silver bullet.  Unfortunately, it’s jammed pretty far up my--”  
   
“Goodnight!”  
   
Roy beat a hasty retreat before the muscle-bound man could finish his sentence.   
   
By the time he reached Ed’s door, he had thankfully recovered from the unwanted imagery (though he suspected that it would be back to haunt him in his dreams).  He took a deep breath, pushing away thoughts of Armstrong and Envy and Greed, before knocking.  Ed answered as quickly as he had before, his anticipation apparent.  
   
“Welcome back,” he said, moving aside.  
   
“Thanks.”  
   
Roy stepped inside and he smiled to himself when he saw that Ed closed the door and _locked_ it, guaranteeing that they would not be interrupted by discourteous little brothers this time around.   
   
“Is everything okay?” the teen asked.  
   
Roy shed his jacket and once again draped it over the back of a chair.  “Yep.  Envy is taking care of business as we speak.”  
   
“Envy?”  Ed approached Roy and stood close, but not too close, his eyes wide in astonishment.  “But he and Greed hate each other.”  
   
“They do?  I had no idea.”  
   
Roy averted his gaze and took a sudden interest in the wall.     
   
Ed chuckled and shook his head.  “Liar.”  
   
Silence fell between them.  When Roy finally brought himself to look at Ed, he found the young man watching him carefully, waiting.   
   
“So…  now that you’re back… do you… maybe… want to see my bedroom?” Ed asked quietly, his fingers picking nervously--and unknowingly, Roy suspected--at his shirt.  
   
Upon seeing Ed’s apprehension, Roy was absurdly touched and flattered.  Ed the performer was a confident and sensual beast who commanded the audience of countless patrons, a man who, with his sexual prowess, made men cry and beg and scream and faint.  So who, then, was this hesitant and endearing little thing standing in front of him?   
   
It was at that precise moment that Roy Mustang knew he was fucked.   
   
Literally?  Momentarily, for sure.  Figuratively?  Without a doubt.  Because while he was perfectly willing to break his own rules to sleep with Ed, the last thing he expected, the last thing he wanted, was to _like_ Ed.  Sex was one thing.  Sex was easy.  Hell, sex was his business, for goodness sake.  But Roy knew all too well that emotions had no place in the prostitution game.  They were nothing but one big clusterfuck of a hindrance, one that he could certainly do without.   
   
Too bad it was too late to do anything about it.   
   
Roy pulled the teen towards him and kissed him, deeply, tongues seeking and limbs entangled and bodies pressed hard together.  Something in Roy’s chest tightened when Ed moaned into his mouth, as did something in his pants.  But at least _that_ something was something he understood.   
   
“Yes,” he whispered when they finally parted, panting.  “I’d like very much to see your bedroom.”  
   
*****  
   
Greed hissed sharply and opened his eyes, and he glared down at the head bobbing rapidly between his legs.  “Hey, watch the fucking teeth!”  
   
An angry and muffled grunt was all Envy could manage in reply, considering he had a mouth full of cock.  
   
“Asshole,” Greed mumbled.  
   
Envy raised his head and scowled at the other man.  “Fuck you,” he said.  “Hurry up and come.”  
   
“Then shut the fuck up and get to work, whore,” Greed snarled.   
   
He grabbed a handful of black hair and forced Envy’s head back down, grunting as his cock forced its way into the heat of his mouth.   Far from being scandalized by the rough treatment, Envy went to work, sucking Greed off like it was his job.  Which… it was.   
   
After a few minutes, Greed pushed him away in frustration.  “Stop.  Just stop.”  
   
“You know there aren’t any refunds, don’t you, dumbass?” Envy asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
   
“I don’t want a fucking refund,” Greed snapped.  “But I’m sick of looking at your fucking face.”   
   
“Fine.”  Envy flashed him a wicked smile.  Suddenly that same wicked smile was plastered on Kain Fuery’s face.  “What about now?”  
   
Before Greed could respond, Russell appeared before him.   Seconds later, he morphed into Al.   
   
“How’s this?” Envy-Al asked, staring daggers at Greed.  “Oh wait, wrong brother.”  
   
Now it was Edward Elric, the object of Greed’s obsession, kneeling between his legs.   
   
“One little slutty pipsqueak, at your service.”  
   
And then Envy was Envy again.   
   
“I’ll let you fuck me however you want, as _whoever_ you want.  So take your pick… prick.”


	7. Executive Decision

Greed had always prided himself on his staying power.  Whenever he visited the brothel, the person who had the pleasure of his company was usually in for _hours_ of sucking and fucking and every possible activity in between.  The type that was allowed, at any rate.  Granted, that person was almost always Ed.  However he did like to switch things up every now and then and he had no qualms about sticking his cock in any of Roy’s Boys.  Except for Armstrong.  Greed did not believe that he would ever be _that_ adventurous.

For that reason, he was utterly horrified by his present performance.  Or lack thereof.  Only a half hour had gone by and he was already dangerously close to blowing his load.  It was absolutely unacceptable… and tragically unavoidable.  Fucking Envy-Ed had turned out to be everything that he had ever wanted with Ed and more, as Envy actually did things that the real Ed would never have done, no matter how much money was offered.  Dirty things… downright _filthy_ things…  

As it turned out, and to the contrary of what he had previously theorized, rimming was a big deal after all.  _A very big fucking deal._   Not to mention one of his new favorite things.

Greed bit hard into his lip, his sharp teeth piercing skin as he tried to distract himself from the overwhelming need to come.  It was extremely hard work, what with Envy-Ed riding him like he was a goddamn mechanical bull on the highest possible speed.  He sucked in his breath as fingers clamped down on his nipples and twisted viciously; it hurt like hell and felt so good, all at once.

“Bitch,” he whispered as he thrust up into the tight heat wrapped around him.

“Look who’s talking,” Envy-Ed shot back, his lips curving into a cruel smile.  “Your dick may be in me but you’re _hardly_ running the show.  Now shut the fuck up before you find yourself balls deep in Armstrong’s ass.”

The threat of such unspeakable horror was enough to quiet Greed.  He did as he was told and let Envy-Ed have his way, bucking and rolling his hips until the momentum reached a fever pitch. 

“Oh, fuck.”  Greed seized the other man’s hips in a death grip and began moving faster as his stamina unraveled.  “I’m gonna come… _fuck!!!_ ”

He grunted through clenched teeth as he came, spurting deep inside the blond, who returned the favor all over his stomach and chest.  Greed shuddered beneath him, his eyes closed, his heart racing, and his mind a glorious blur.  It felt blasphemous to say that this orgasm was almost just as good as any that he had ever had with Ed, but it really, truly was.  _Almost_.

When he was finally able to do more than twitch and moan, Greed opened his eyes and found golden eyes glaring right back at him.  Whereas this was usually the point when the real Ed would have politely taken his leave, this Ed just sat there, with Greed’s softening dick still inside of him.  Greed thought that he might have found it off-putting, this silent observation, had it been anyone else.  But right now, it did not bother him nearly as much as it probably should have.

He reached out with tired hands and brought them to rest against the thighs that straddled him.  He then spoke softly, and just barely managing that, asking for one other thing that he had always wanted from Ed, the one other thing that Ed would never do:

“Kiss me.”

Greed was so sure that his request would be denied that he gasped audibly when their mouths collided in a fury of lips and tongues and teeth.  He was not the least bit surprised to find that he was getting hard all over again, just from that.

Even less surprising, and not nearly as infuriating as he would have liked, was the fact that all traces of Ed were gone when they parted, leaving only Envy’s stupid face behind.

“Now why don’t you try fucking me without the disguise?” he sneered.  “ _If_ you can manage it.”

Greed had half a mind to punch him directly in that stupid face of his.  Oh, how he hated Envy.  Hated, hated, _hated!_

However, he also hated turning down a challenge. 

Greed flipped him onto his back. 

And as it turned out, he managed just fine.

*****

When one made a career of being penetrated on the regular, it was the little things that made all the difference in the world, the seemingly simple things like touching and kissing that were reserved for only the most special moments.  As a pimp, Roy knew this very well, which was why he had spent the better part of the last hour getting to know every inch of Ed’s body--the parts that were not metal, that was--using nothing more than his hands and his mouth.  While his balls felt as if they might turn twenty different shades of blue before the night was over, the agony of his own deprival was worth every single gasp and moan and shudder that emanated from Ed, a thousand times over.  The teen had already come twice; once without even being touched as Roy’s tongue trailed skillfully and teasingly along the insides of his parted thighs and again when the older man took a more direct approach, stroking him with aching slowness until he could no longer bear it.  And even though Roy’s body cried out when he gently refused Ed’s attempt to reciprocate, the sight of him writhing on the bed, hair splayed and face contorted in ecstasy as he took him into his mouth, was all the consolation he needed.

Only then did he let Ed take the lead, relaxing his throat as fingers weaved through his hair and hips began to thrust.  Ed’s cock was so hard, so hot sliding between his lips, it was all Roy could do not to shove his hand between his own legs to play along.  But in the end, he did not. Right now, it was all about Ed. Maybe he would not be able to make him pass out, but he wanted more than anything to make him feel good. 

Little by little, Roy took charge, sucking Ed with growing fervor until he was fully in control of the situation.  In the span of minutes, Ed’s movements became increasingly desperate and frantic, to the point where Roy wondered if bodily injury was a possibility (aside from his neglected crotch).  But then Ed was suddenly throbbing against his tongue and clutching at his hair and howling at the ceiling and nothing else mattered but that.  Since this was the third time, there was not a lot in the way of release.  Even so, Roy eagerly swallowed what little there was.  He held Ed in his mouth until the teen was completely soft, and only then did he finally let him go.

He crawled up the bed until he was beside Ed and gazed at the beautiful ruin of his own doing.  In the midst of all his panting, Ed favored him with a kind and tired half-smile, and that was when Roy knew for certain the one thing that he had suspected from the very start. 

After this night, he would _never_ let another person touch Ed again. 

*****

In an effort to ignore the noises coming from Ed’s room (that they could hear anything at all was impressive considering that the walls were not thin whatsoever), Al and Alfons decided to wander the halls, both to keep themselves busy and to make sure that everything was running smoothly while Roy was… otherwise occupied.  As they passed by their employer’s office, they decided to stop in to see if he had any urgent messages that would justify interruption.  Upon entering they found Maes Hughes sitting at Roy’s desk and ogling the monitors with one hand suspiciously out of sight. 

“What are you doing, Mr. Hughes?” Al asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Alfons replied.

Maes quickly held up both hands in a surrendering gesture.  “I had an itch.”

“Yeah, on your dick, pervert,” Alfons muttered.

The older man chuckled.  And did not deny anything. 

“Actually, I came by to say goodbye to Roy,” he said, folding his hands on top of the desk.   “Do you know where he is?”

“Um… he’s busy… with… stuff.”  Al ran a nervous hand through his hair.  “So he might be awhile.”

“Busy, huh?” Green eyes gleamed knowingly. “Well, I guess I could wait for him.” 

Maes stared at the teens.  Alfons in particular.  Then he smiled.

He always _did_ have a thing for blonds.

“I don’t suppose the two of you could think of a way to help me pass the time, could you?”


	8. Winding Down

Maes was going to go out on a limb and conclude that Roy probably would not care to see his desk being used in such a way.  Aside from having the occasional wank over witnessing a job well done by one of his stable, the man was surprisingly prudish for a brothel owner, what with actually doing his job instead of fucking everyone in sight.  Therefore, seeing two gorgeous young men— _naked_ , gorgeous young men, at that—sprawled out on top of his desk and doing very lovely things to one another was likely not the sort of thing that he would allow to happen.  For whatever insane reason.  
  
Luckily for Maes, he was not Roy.  
  
Even more fortunate?  Roy was not there.  
  
Leaning back in Roy’s chair, Maes watched greedily as Alfons went down on Al.  Also greedily.  He unzipped his pants to relieve some of the pressure on his cock; things were feeling entirely too tight down there right now.  
  
While his taste in Elrics had always veered towards Ed, his little brother was presently giving him a serious run for his money, the way his lean body blanketed the desktop, back arched, head thrown back and crying out in a husky voice as he fucked his partner’s mouth.  While Maes was dying to know if Alfons was just as good as Russell when it came to giving head, for now he was more than content to watch the young man do what he was doing,  down on his knees with his ass up in the air on full, tantalizing display, his head bobbing skillfully between Al’s legs.  Surely there had to be some correlation between being a blond and superior oral prowess, especially if Al’s reaction was any indication.  
  
“M-Mr. Hughes?” Al turned to look at Maes, his body lurching with each forceful thrust between Alfons’ lips.  
  
Maes snapped out of his stupor and blinked at him.  He almost thought it cute that the teen referred to him so respectfully… although the thought of hearing Al scream it as he plowed into him was far more preferable.  
  
“Yeah, Al?” he replied, just barely managing to find his voice.  
  
“Do… you… _ahh yeah right there_ … have any… lube?”  
  
Lube?  Maes started rifling through the desk drawers, frantically searching.  While K-Y was hardly a standard office supply, if any office would have some on hand, it would be this one.  
  
“Here,” he said, pulling a bottle out of the bottom drawer and offering it to the couple.  
  
Al snorted laughter between all the moaning and hissing.  “It’s not for us.  It’s for you.”  
  
He paused and trembled visibly when Alfons damn near swallowed him whole.  After recovering, he turned back to Maes and said the six most beautiful words that the man had ever heard in his entire life.  
  
“Get over here and fuck us.”  
  
*****  
  
“I almost feel like one of the clients,” Roy grumbled, buttoning his shirt.  “Just up and leaving like this.”  
  
Ed grinned and rolled onto his stomach, still naked save for the blanket that covered him.  He propped his chin on an automail palm.  “You’re not like them at all,” he reassured him.  “Besides, we didn’t even have sex.”  
  
They most certainly did not have sex.  After getting Ed off numerous times, Roy found that the simple act of lying beside him and talking to him was actually far more satisfying than blowing his own load.  And so that is exactly what they did… until Ed decided to pin him down and jerk him off until he came so hard that he almost hit the teen right in the eye with a sudden blast of cum.  
  
“I know.  I just…”  Roy swore under his breath when he realized the buttons were off, then unbuttoned his shirt and started the whole process over again.  “I don’t want you to think that I’m leaving because I want to.”  
  
Ed smiled warmly.  “I know that.”  
  
Roy glanced at Ed, saw the way he was looking at him, and he felt… so many things.  Things that he would need to confront sooner or later.  
  
He decided on later.  
  
“You know we’ll need to talk about this,” he said quietly.  
  
Ed nodded slowly in agreement.  “Yeah, I know.”  
  
Roy grabbed his shoes and jacket and approached the bed.  He leaned over and gently kissed Ed on the lips.  “Thanks for the pizza,” he said with a smirk.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Ed replied, laughing merrily.  
  
Roy exited the room and finished getting dressed.  If he had stayed in Ed’s bedroom a second longer, he wasn’t positive that he would have ever gotten around to leaving.  When he was done, he slipped out into the hallway and stood there. Smiling.  
  
After a while (and a brief and traumatic conversation with Armstrong about vegetables and orifices), Roy headed back to his office.  There were many things that remained to be seen come tomorrow, namely how Ed would react to Roy’s unexpectedly fierce bout of possessiveness.  But tonight, if just for this one moment in time, everything was perfect.  Roy was happy.  
  
Until he opened the door to his office and saw Maes fucking Alfons fucking Al on top of his desk.  
  
*****  
  
“You’re buying me a new desk, asshole.”  
  
“Oh, come on.”  Maes rearranged a stack of papers that had been knocked off the desk during his tryst with the Als.  “I cleaned the damn thing off.”  He lowered his head and breathed in deeply.  “You can’t even smell the sex anymore.”  
  
Roy clapped his hand over his face and groaned.  “You are unbelievable.”  
  
“So I’ve been told.”  
  
The two friends leaned against Roy’s newly cleaned, not-sex-smelling desk.  
  
“I’m charging you double for that, by the way,” Roy informed him.  
  
“It’s all your fault anyway,” Maes replied stubbornly.  “If you had been here when I stopped by in the first place, none of this would have ever happened.”  
  
Roy stared at the other man, his expression incredulous.  “You’re saying that if I’m not in my office, you automatically get to fuck people in it.”  
  
“Sure, why not?”  
  
Roy could only grin at the utter ridiculousness of Maes’ logic.  
  
“So…”  Maes turned to look at him, his green eyes sly and knowing.  “Where were you?”  
  
“I was… occupied.”  
  
“With Ed?”  
  
Roy averted the man's gaze in favor of staring at the wall.  “…Yes.”  
  
Because Maes knew Roy better than anyone, he immediately realized that this was hardly a matter of a casual dip in the till.   Actual feelings were involved.  Which was never a good thing in Roy’s line of work.  _Never_.  
  
“Roy…”  
  
“I know.”  Roy closed his eyes and sighed.  “I know,” he said again.  
  
“So what happens now?” Maes asked.  “What happens when you have to sit here and watch someone else fuck him?”  
  
“I wasn’t planning on it.”  
  
“You weren’t planning on watching?”  
  
“I wasn’t planning on letting—”  
  
Roy cut off the rest of his words, but not before the implication was made loud and clear.  
  
“Good grief, Roy.  What are you going to do?  Fire him?”  Maes shook his head.  “Does Ed know how you feel?”  
  
“Not yet.”  Roy’s eyes darkened.  “And he has an _appointment_ with Greed tomorrow night,” he added spitefully.  
  
He pushed off the desk and flopped down in his chair.  He did not want to think about tomorrow night.  He did not want to think about the thousands of times before that he had witnessed Greed having his way with Ed, in almost every single position imaginable for hours on end.  And he most certainly did not want to think about whether or not Ed liked it.  
  
“Go home, Maes,” he muttered, pressing his fingers to his temples.  “Say hello to Gracia for me.”  
  
“Will do.”  Maes playfully ruffled Roy’s hair and walked over to the door.  “Hey, do I _really_ have to pay you double for fucking the Als on your desk?”  
  
“Yes, you do.  Unless you would rather work it off by letting Armstrong ream your ass with a pink foot-long dildo.”  
  
“You’ll have your money first thing tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
*****  
  
As another successful night at the hottest little whorehouse in Amestris drew to a close, Roy tallied the numbers and smiled in satisfaction.  The boys had been doing a particularly outstanding job lately and he thought that perhaps he would surprise them by throwing a little bonus their way.   After all, their happiness was just as important as the customers’.  
  
He glanced at the monitors and watched as the night’s remaining performances unfolded.   It was all pretty cut and dry for the most part… except in the room right next to the one that Kimblee had destroyed earlier, a room in which a handful of the nation’s finest soldiers (according to them) were watching two of Roy’s boys get it on.  Now, Roy was hardly the judgmental type; if people wanted to spend their hard-earned money just to _watch_ some gay sex, then that was perfectly fine with him.  Hell, Al and Alfons would be out of a job if they didn’t.  But oddly enough, the soldiers did not want Al and Alfons.  They had specifically requested the two men who were now naked together, two men who Roy would have never even thought to picture together sexually.  
  
Until now.


	9. The Big Reveal

Roy wondered if an eye patch would be a good look for him… because he was pretty sure that he was about to go blind in at least one eye.  
  
For right there on the monitor in front of him, in frighteningly full color display, in a room full of Amestris’ finest (so they claimed), was a very naked Armstrong, bound and ball-gagged and splayed horizontally on a bondage rack with a pink Hello Kitty vibrator plunged deep between his meaty and massive ass cheeks. And if that wasn’t bad enough--and _dear God_ that was bad enough--those same meaty and massive ass cheeks were being spanked by a leather-clad Fuery, clenching and quivering with each smack of the hand.  
  
Roy watched on in terror as the smaller man continued his assault on Armstrong’s backside, which was now just as pink as the vibrator that massaged his insides. After a while, Fuery stopped the spanking and settled for groping instead, pawing and clutching at Armstrong’s big, round ass like a man testing the thickness of a couple of large hams.  
  
Apparently satisfied with its firmness, Fuery then grabbed a giant black dildo (which was inexplicably named Bob, as Roy had the misfortune of knowing) and coated it with lube. He pulled out the vibrator and tossed it aside--where one of the soldiers eagerly claimed it as a keepsake--and then set to work forcing the enormous fake cock into his partner’s stretched and slathered hole. In spite of Roy’s horror, as well as the sneaking suspicion that the pizza he ate earlier was going to end up all over his desk, he was also a fair bit impressed. That dildo was no small feat, and Armstrong’s ass was taking it like a champ.  
  
As the soldiers cheered them on, Fuery began fucking him with the large device, his face contorted with effort as he used all of his strength to ream the big man. Roy’s mind conjured up a sudden and insane image of churning butter and he knew then and there that he was clearly about to go mad from witnessing the spectacle.  
  
And as if all of _that_ wasn’t enough, Armstrong’s cock picked that moment to erupt, spurting cum high into the air like a sparkly geyser (no, seriously, just like a goddamn geyser… that sparkled). It rained down all over himself and the soldiers and Fuery and the bondage rack and the floors, everywhere. Fuery wiped off his glasses and continued plugging away, plundering the man’s ass like his life depended on it.  
  
After the cumstorm finally ended, he pulled out the dildo and held it up in his hands, presenting it to his audience like it was a prize salami. As the men clapped and cheered, he dropped the dildo and moved to the front of the rack, then removed the ball gag from Armstrong’s mouth. Fuery unzipped his pants and pulled out his pierced cock--  
  
“Wow,” Roy said, vastly impressed that the small man was so phenomenally hung.  
  
\--and then shoved it between Armstrong’s lips until he was balls deep. He gripped Armstrong by his smooth, bald head and began fucking his mouth in slow and steady thrusts. One of the soldiers motioned to get Fuery’s attention and Fuery nodded in return. The next thing Roy knew, he was being treated to the sight of a very large banana being inserted into a place that was never meant to store fruit.  
  
And then a carrot.  
  
And then a cucumber.  
  
And a stalk of celery.  
  
Make that two.  
  
Roy finally shut off the monitor when the eggplant made an appearance. Enough was enough.  
  
Luckily, his eyesight was still good to go.  
  
His mind, however, would never be the same again.  
  
*****  
  
The following afternoon, Roy wandered into his office with a groan and a yawn, exhausted from lack of sleep. Not that he _couldn’t_ sleep but had refused to do so after a brief and mortifying nightmare in which Armstrong had come to visit him, bent over, and then demanded that he eat his veggies.  
  
“Ugh.”  
  
He cringed at the memory of the vivid dream and sat down at his desk, eager to concentrate on something else, _anything_ else. His prayers were answered by way of a knock at the door and he had never been so grateful for a distraction.  
  
“Come in,” he called out.  
  
Ed opened the door and stepped inside, and while Roy was happy to see him, he was also immediately reminded of the other unpleasant task he was unable to avoid.  
  
Tonight was the night that Ed was scheduled to see Greed. To _fuck_ Greed.  
  
And the very thought of it made Roy sick with jealousy.  
  
“Hey.” Ed shut the door and took a seat in front of Roy’s desk. “Al has some money for you,” he began. “He said that Hughes came by this morning and gave it to him?”  
  
“... Oh, yeah.”  
  
Roy had no clue if Ed had any clue _why_ Maes had done that and he was not about to volunteer the reason. As it was, he was still trying not to think too much about what his poor desk endured the night before. The young man knew what Al did for a living, and did very well, even if he didn’t always care to talk about it out loud lest his big brother instinct kick in.  
  
Fortunately, Ed appeared to have other things on his mind.  
  
“So… about last night…”  
  
The teen stared down at his lap, automail and flesh digits laced together on his thighs. Roy felt a wave of affection over Ed’s unlikely display of bashfulness.  
  
“I don’t have any regrets,” he reassured him. “I hope you don’t, either.”  
  
“Of course not,” Ed insisted, appalled by the suggestion.  
  
“Good.”  
  
Ed smiled, his relief obvious.  
  
“I should go,” he announced as he rose to his feet. “I want to take it easy before tonight.”  
  
Roy’s stomach turned at the casual mention of one of the brothel’s most loyal customers and the thought of Ed needing to ‘rest up’ to fuck him.  
  
“I really wish you wouldn’t,” he said quietly.  
  
Ed paused by the chair, blinking at Roy as if he did not understand.  
  
“I’m just going to go read a book,” he explained. “You don’t want me to?”  
  
“No, not that.” Roy let out a long, heavy sigh. It was time to come clean. “I don’t want you to have sex with Greed. Or anyone else.”  
  
There. It was all out in the open now.  
  
… And from the expression on Ed’s face, Roy had a distinct feeling that the conversation was only going to go downhill from that point on.  
  
“But… it’s my job.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“And it’s not like I actually _like_ Greed. Or any of the others.”  
  
“I know that, too.”  
  
“So why would you ask me not to do it?”  
  
Roy was somewhat taken aback by Ed’s reaction. Could he really not see the reason that Roy didn’t want someone else to fuck him?  
  
“How would you feel if I paid Russell or Alfons or _your brother_ to fuck me?” he asked.  
  
Roy did feel slightly vindicated when he saw a flash of anger behind Ed’s eyes. Good. Maybe he would finally get the hint.  
  
“That’s different,” Ed insisted.  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
“How is that different?” Roy demanded to know.  
  
“I’m not out there paying anyone for sex,” Ed pointed out. “They’re paying me.”  
  
Ed had a point and Roy knew it. There was a huge difference between looking for it and giving it.  
  
Even so, that didn’t mean that he had to like it.  
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the room and Roy wished that he had never accepted Ed’s offer for pizza in the first place. _This_ was the reason that emotions had no place in the prostitution game.  
  
“So what are you going to do now?” Ed asked. “Cancel all of my appointments? Fire me?”  
  
“I was going to,” Roy admitted. “I’m still tempted to. I don’t like the idea of someone else touching you, Ed. I _fucking hate it_. But…”  
  
He gazed at the teen and shook his head in defeat.  
  
“It’s your choice. I can’t tell you what to do.”  
  
Roy sat back in his seat. He had said what he needed to say. There was nothing else he could do.  
  
With no foreseeable way to end the stalemate, Ed turned and walked towards the door. When he reached it, he paused with his hand on the knob, his head down and his voice barely more than a whisper.  
  
“What I do… it doesn’t change how I feel about you. I hope you know that.”  
  
And with that, he took off, leaving Roy to wonder just how in the hell he was going to make it through the night.  
  
*****  
  
Later that evening, as the brothel started to fill with patrons horny for a good time, Ed stood outside of the door to the room where Greed was waiting, his hands shoved deep inside the pockets of the tight black leather pants that Greed took entirely too much pleasure stripping off of him. With any luck, maybe Envy had tired him out the night before. Perhaps this time, Greed would be satisfied with a mere hour of hardcore fucking, as opposed to two or three.  
  
Although he had planned to spend his day relaxing, Ed ended up doing very little of it. Instead, he passed the time replaying his talk with Roy in his head and riding an emotional roller coaster of happiness and agitation. Although he had not expressed it, he was absolutely thrilled when Roy let his jealousy be known, and it put to rest any lingering doubts he had about the man’s feelings for him.  
  
But conversely, Ed was annoyed that Roy had even contemplated interfering with his livelihood. It wasn’t like Ed _wanted_ to whore himself out for the rest of his life. When the time came and his bank account was big enough, he would quit the business and do… well, whatever the hell he wanted. But he needed money to fund his dreams. And there were way worse methods of making it than getting laid on a daily basis.  
  
He frowned and ran his hand over his face, steeling himself for the show he was about to put on… and wondering if Roy was going to watch.  
  
After a while, Ed stepped inside the room and closed the door, shutting out both his nagging uncertainty as well as the sound of the Roy’s Boy getting plowed in the next room over.


	10. Resignation

While an emotionally-conflicted Ed hesitated outside of the door to the next room over, his little brother was on his back with one cock in his mouth and another up his ass, getting thoroughly used on both ends and loving every single minute of it.  
  
Ling was pounding into him like his life depended on it, and so far showing no signs of passing out as he had done with Ed the night before. On the other end, Alfons was straddling his face and making very good use of his talented mouth.  
  
The trio had been at it for almost two hours now. At first, the boys made Ling watch as they went down on each other in an impressive display of contortion. After that, Alfons hopped on top of Ling and rode him like a pro while Al looked on, fingering himself open. The dark-haired man had paid good money to be entertained and the Als were making sure that he got more than his money’s worth.  
  
“The two of you should join my harem,” Ling suggested as he fucked the younger Elric.  
  
Since the dick between Al’s lips prevented him from replying, Alfons was kind enough to do it for him.  
  
“That’s nice of you to offer but I think we’re good right where we are.”  
  
He reached out and grabbed onto Al’s legs, pulling them towards him and practically folding his partner in half. Ling moaned at the sudden angle shift and began thrusting harder, forcing Al’s body to scoot forward in the bed which resulted in forcing more of Alfons’ cock down his throat.  
  
With a desperate groan, Al reached between his outstretched legs and jerked himself off until he came all over his stomach, the sight of which caused Alfons to pull out of his mouth and do the same across his face. And since making a mess of Al seemed to be the theme of the day, Ling rammed into him until he could no longer hold back and then pulled out and left his own special contribution all over the young man’s torso.  
  
After all of that, Alfons and Ling collapsed beside a cum-drenched Al. The room was quiet now, except for the sound of very heavy breathing, and Alfons ever so politely licked his own spunk off Al’s face so that the young man could open his eyes.  
  
Ling lazily ran his hand along the bed until he found his hair tie, which had come off at some point during all the sex and was now lodged under Al’s back.  
  
“Are you sure you won’t reconsider?” he asked as he tied his long hair back once again. “You would be generously compensated for your company.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Al responded apologetically, now that he could talk. “But we really can’t do that.”  
  
Ling nodded as if he expected as much. “Oh well,” he said with a disappointed sigh. “Can’t blame a Prince for trying.”  
  
“... Prince?” Alfons’ eyes were wide with shock. “You’re a Prince?”  
  
“I am,” Ling confirmed smugly.  
  
The two Als glanced at each other. So Ling was more than just some horny rich guy. He was a horny rich guy with a _title_.  
  
They’d never had the privilege of fucking royalty before and found the idea of doing so on a regular basis extremely appealing.  
  
Al turned to Ling and smiled sweetly. However, there was nothing sweet at all about the hand that grabbed a hold of Ling’s cock.  
  
“Well, maybe we can work something out…”  
  
*****  
  
Ed knew that vomiting on a customer was not good for business. Unless they were into that kind of thing. But it was hard for him not to feel like doing so as Greed’s hands roamed over his chest and stomach and crotch and ass. He hadn’t even taken his clothes off yet and he wanted to hurl. How the hell was he supposed to go any further without losing it?  
  
He tried to remind himself that he was just doing his job and that it didn’t mean a thing. Unfortunately, the words weren’t nearly as convincing in his own head as they had been when he spoke them to Roy.  
  
Ed willed himself not to cringe as a hand snaked between his legs and started to rub. It wasn’t awful on a purely physical level. He was a man, after all; dicks tended to enjoy friction, no matter the source. But this time, thinking about Roy was doing nothing to help him get into the mood.  
  
And Greed definitely noticed.  
  
“What’s wrong with you tonight?” he asked, frowning down at Ed. “You’re not even hard yet.”  
  
Ed shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s just…”  
  
Just what? Greed wanted to fuck. He would have no interest in knowing about Ed’s romantic woes, especially where his pimp was concerned.  
  
The sound of knocking filled the room while the teen was still trying to figure out what to say.  
  
“What the hell?” Greed glared at the door, irritated even more because of the interruption.  
  
Assuming it was a customer who had somehow gotten lost and thankful for the chance to distance himself from Greed’s groping hands, Ed walked over to the door and opened it…  
  
“Envy?” Ed stared at his co-worker, confused by his presence. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Envy strolled into the room without waiting to be invited. “There’s been a change of plans. You need to go to Room 520.”  
  
“And what about me?” Greed demanded to know.  
  
“Why the hell do you think I’m here?” Envy snapped. “Dumbass.”  
  
He morphed into the spitting image of Ed and approached Greed.  
  
“Now be a good boy and I’ll let you…”  
  
Envy-Ed whispered something into Greed’s ear. And Greed’s anger immediately vanished.  
  
“No shit?”  
  
“No shit,” Envy-Ed promised. “And you know damn well _that one_ would never let you do it to him.”  
  
Although Ed was somewhat curious about what Envy was offering, he thought that it was probably for the best that he didn’t find out.  
  
“Who’s in 520?” he asked instead.  
  
“I don’t know,” Envy-Ed replied with a shrug. “I was just told to send you over there right now.”  
  
With nothing further to say on the subject, he dropped down to his knees and unzipped Greed’s pants. Ed took that as his cue to leave, with absolutely no desire at all to witness the things that Envy was willing to do while wearing his face.  
  
He walked slowly towards his destination, taking his time and trying to determine Roy’s game plan. If this was some sort of plot to keep him away from Greed by assigning him to someone else, then could Ed assume that the man didn’t care who he fucked as long as it wasn’t Greed?  
  
But no, that didn’t make any sense. Roy had specifically said that he hated the idea of letting _anyone_ touch Ed.  
  
So then what the hell was going on?  
  
Ed opened the door to Room 520 and walked inside, ready to find out.  
  
*****  
  
Roy was sitting on the edge of the bed when Ed entered the room, as he had been for the past twenty minutes, waiting and wondering and worrying. It was quite the risk, this little scheme of his, and so many things could have gone wrong, both professionally and personally. But when he saw that the look of shock on Ed’s face was immediately followed by what appeared to be relief, he knew in his heart that he had done the right thing.  
  
“Hello, Ed.”  
  
“... Hey.” Ed closed the door but remained beside it. “What is all of this? Are you planning on paying for my time from now on so that no one else can?”  
  
He didn’t truly sound upset, which was a start. A good one, as far as Roy was concerned.  
  
“No,” he answered, shaking his head.  
  
“So why are you doing it now?”  
  
Roy let out a long sigh. “Because I just wanted to have you all to myself for one more night,” he admitted. “Whatever happens after that, I won’t interfere. I’ll hate it, but… I won’t try to stop you.”  
  
Ed took a few steps forward, closing the gap between them. He lowered his head and swept back his hair, which had fallen forward as a result. Roy could tell that he was trying to decide how to say whatever he intended to say, and he remained silent, waiting for him to work it out.  
  
“Do you have any idea how I can do what I do?” Ed asked sometime later.  
  
Roy had no clue how to answer such an unexpected question. He had seen Ed in action enough to know that the teen clearly enjoyed his job and it never occurred to him that there was some magical secret to it.  
  
But apparently there was.  
  
“I think about you.” Ed raised his head and looked Roy straight in the eyes. “That’s the only way I can ever get off,” he explained. “No matter who I’m with, I’m _always_ thinking about you.”  
  
Roy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. If Ed was telling the truth, and he had no reason to think otherwise, then that meant he had been silently suffering his feelings for a very long time.  
  
“Why didn’t you ever tell me how you felt?”  
  
“Because I fuck strangers for a living, Roy.” Ed inched closer towards him. “There’s no room for feelings in all of that. That was one of the first things you taught us.”  
  
“Yes, I did. And obviously I was wrong.” Granted, Roy was referring to having feelings for customers when he offered that bit of Prostitution 101, but as he had come to learn for himself, the lesson definitely applied in this situation as well. “But even if I wasn’t, it’s too late to do anything about it now. What’s done is done.”  
  
“And it was done _very well_ ,” Ed slyly added.  
  
“Thanks,” Roy said, grinning. “I do my best.”  
  
He reached out for Ed, taking him by the hand and pulling him near, and then brought his arms around the young man’s waist.  
  
Ed looked down at him, smoothing locks of black off his forehead. “One more night, huh?”  
  
“One more night,” Roy agreed.  
  
“Then I guess we better make the most of it.”  
  
Taking Roy’s face into his hands, Ed bent over and kissed him deeply. Roy offered no resistance as Ed’s tongue forced its way between his lips, nor did he refuse when Ed pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. And if Ed wanted him naked, which he presumed by the way that eager hands yanked and pulled at his clothing, then that was okay, too.  
  
After taking what felt like entirely too long to strip down to nothing, the lovers eased into the bed, entangled in one another. Ed pinned Roy to the mattress and licked a trail down his body while strands of blond hair caressed his bare skin, and when he settled between Roy’s legs, the older man soon discovered one of the many reasons that Ed was his most prized employee.  
  
 _Now_ he understood why Ling had fainted.  
  
Roy was vaguely aware of making some sort of unintelligible noise in a voice that sounded nothing like his own. His eyes rolled back and his toes curled forward and his fingers clutched the bedding so hard that he pulled it loose and Ed had no gag reflex whatsoever and _holy shit._  
  
He pried one hand free from the comforter and brought it to rest on top of Ed’s bobbing head as pleasure like he had never known raged through his body. But as tempting as it was to let things run their natural course, there was one thing that Roy wanted even more than the immense bliss of Ed’s lips wrapped around him.  
  
“Ed… s-stop…”  
  
Ed raised his head and blinked at Roy, his face red and his lips tantalizingly wet. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Besides the fact that Roy was about to come all over that gorgeous face?  
  
He grabbed Ed by the arms, then pulled him up and flipped him over. Roy snatched open the nightstand drawer, rifling through assorted condoms and a random set of handcuffs until he found a bottle of lube.  
  
“Nothing,” he reassured him, popping off the cap.  
  
Ed smiled and spread his legs wide, and Roy thought that he had never seen a lovelier sight… until a few minutes later when Ed was stroking his cock as he fucked himself on Roy’s fingers.  
  
When Ed could take no more--which was just as well because neither could Roy--he pushed Roy away and slammed him down to the bed with surprising strength. He then straddled the older man’s waist and worked himself down onto Roy’s shaft, grunting and trembling as it filled him.  
  
 _“Shit,”_ Ed whispered as he closed his eyes and splayed his hands along Roy’s chest to hold himself steady.  
  
Roy took Ed by the hips and focused on his face, watching him try to rein in his pleasure. The feeling was all too mutual; Roy knew that if he moved, even an inch, he wouldn’t be able to stop.  
  
After the longest minute in the history of the world, Ed finally began to move. He started gingerly, rocking his hips and grinding down on Roy. Roy clenched his teeth and tried to think of anything other than the way that Ed felt, all warm and tight and slick on his cock. His fingers dug into Ed’s skin as the teen gradually picked up the pace, and by the time that Ed was riding him full out, Roy was gripping him hard enough to bruise.  
  
Keeping his right hand braced against Roy, Ed reached between his legs with the left and pumped himself furiously. His whimpers became moans that grew louder with each stroke and when Roy bucked upward, driving into him, they became a full-fledged cry.  
  
“Fuck… oh fuck… _ohhh fuuuck!!!_ ”  
  
Roy groaned as Ed clamped down around him, and then winced as his chest and stomach were splattered in cum. Ed jerked and jolted above him, wringing his cock until it went soft, and with no more reason to wait, not to mention only having a good ten, maybe fifteen seconds of self-control left, Roy flipped their bodies over yet again and hooked his arms around Ed’s legs, then pounded into him until his body erupted.  
  
As he made the slow descent back to reality, Roy opened his eyes and found golden ones staring back at him.  
  
“I hope that was as good as the fantasy,” he said.  
  
Ed chuckled tiredly. “Even better.”  
  
Roy fell beside Ed with a grunt. Ed rolled onto his side and reached out to him, intertwining warm and cool digits around his neck.  
  
“Are there cameras in this room?” he wanted to know.  
  
“ _Now_ you ask?” Roy grinned and shook his head. “I turned them off before I got here.”  
  
They remained that way for a while, savoring the moment. Eventually, Ed broke the silence by saying the two most beautiful words that Roy had ever heard:  
  
“I quit.”  
  
“... Are you sure?”  
  
Ed nodded. “Yeah.  You're not the only one who hates the thought of someone else touching me.”  
  
“Okay,” Roy replied with a grateful smile. “Then I happily accept your resignation.”  
  
“What a surprise.” Ed playfully tweaked Roy’s nipple. “I guess I’ll have to find a ‘regular’ job now,” he mused.  
  
Roy propped himself up on an elbow.  
  
“Actually, I think I can help with that…”  
  
*****  
  
 _Twenty-four hours later:_  
  
It was a brand new night and all of Roy’s Boys were ready to play.  
  
Well, all except for one.  
  
“Say it ain’t so, Ed!” Maes whined as he tried to cop a feel on his favorite blond.  
  
“Sorry, Hughes,” Ed said, smacking his hand away and sounding anything but.  
  
He led the pouting man over to a room and opened the door for him to enter.  
  
“Al and Alfons will take good care of you, though,” he promised. “And you won’t even have to use Roy’s desk this time.”  
  
“...Y-You know about that?” Maes asked nervously.  
  
“Oh, yeah. I know.”  
  
He left his lover’s best friend to sweat and walked into Roy’s office.  
  
“Everything’s good to go,” he announced. “Fuery is entertaining the troops with Bob, Russell has a mouthful of that Scar guy, Kimblee is breaking the bed with Havoc, Envy and Greed are at it again, and Armstrong is doing… what Armstrong does. Which is gross.”  
  
“Very,” Roy agreed.  
  
“And Hughes is waiting for my brother and Alfons,” Ed concluded.  
  
“They’ve got Ling later tonight, don’t they? Busy boys.”  
  
“Don’t remind me,” Ed grumbled.  
  
“Hey, Al is good at what he does,” Roy pointed out. “You should be proud.”  
  
Ed frowned and grumbled some more, and Roy thought that maybe it was best to hold off telling him that the Prince had offered a substantial amount of money to buy out their services. He was even willing to give the Als a fancy title, although it still pretty much amounted to Official Royal Fuck Holes.  
  
Instead, Roy stood up from his desk and walked over to the pissy teen.  
  
“And I think that you are going to make an excellent host,” he said.  
  
Although he was still agitated over the thought of people having their way with his younger brother, Ed managed to stop fuming long enough to acknowledge the compliment.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Roy cupped Ed’s face in his hands and kissed him gently.  
  
“You’re welcome. Now get back to work before I bend you over my desk.”  
  
“And that’s a bad thing how?”  
  
Roy smacked Ed on the ass as the young man turned to leave and then returned to his chair, plopping down with a contented sigh.  
  
There he was, a pimp in love.  
  
If his aunt could see him now...  
  
Smiling at the thought, Roy turned to the monitors to verify that everything was as Ed said. He had the grave misfortune of seeing Armstrong do something most ungodly with what appeared to be the world’s largest squash and he thought that he just might need an eye patch after all.  
  
 _“Oh my God.”_  
  
Yep, business as usual.


	11. (Bonus) One Year Later

One year after a pimp and a ho defied the odds by falling in love, things were still running smoothly at the best whorehouse in Amestris. Roy’s boys were still as busy as ever, especially Armstrong, who had become surprisingly popular as a result of using a wide variety of vegetables in a manner never intended, and Envy, whose workload had tripled since he started morphing into Ed and letting customers do all sorts of unspeakable things to his body. As for Ed himself, he was still hosting, and aside from the occasional exception of threatening Maes and Jean for fucking his little brother (at the same time once, much to Ed’s disgust and Al’s delight), he had settled into his new position with ease.  
  
“Do you ever miss it?” Roy asked him one night as they studied the action on the monitors. Except for the monitor that showed Armstrong eagerly shoving an ear of corn where the sun most certainly didn’t shine.  
  
Ed watched a leather-clad Fuery spank a willing customer named Heymans Breda. “No,” he replied, shaking his head… though that was more because of seeing Fuery whip out Bob the Dildo than anything else. “I’m perfectly happy just letting one person drool and come all over me now.”  
  
“I do not drool all over you.” Roy paused for a moment. “Usually,” he added.  
  
Chuckling, Ed rounded the desk and leaned against it. He lifted his legs and rested them on either side of Roy’s thighs, giving him a front row seat to his crotch. “I take it as a compliment that I can make you drool. And swear. And pass out.”  
  
“That only happened once.”  
  
“Twice.”  
  
Roy cringed when he realized that Ed was right. “Anyway,” he said, ready to change the subject. “I’m glad you don’t miss it because I like having you all to myself.” He reached out and cupped the bulge between Ed’s legs. “I don’t want anyone else ever touching this except me.”  
  
“ _I_ touch it,” Ed purred. He slipped his hand beneath Roy’s and squeezed himself for emphasis. “Is that okay?”  
  
Now that Roy thought about it, he realized that he had never once enjoyed the sight of Ed handling his own body. Well, aside from the times he had done it while riding Roy's dick. However a quick stroke to the finish wasn't quite the same as a full-on masturbation show. That was something Roy intended to correct. Starting now.  
  
“Show me,” he demanded as he sat back in his seat.  
  
“Here?”  
  
In response, Roy opened his desk drawer and took out a bottle of lube. He handed it to Ed and waited.  
  
“Okay.” Ed shrugged and kicked off his shoes, then unbuttoned his impossibly tight black pants. He stood up just long enough to take them off, then sat back down on the desk with his legs spread wide and squirted a glob of lube onto his left palm. “You know that you’re technically paying me to do this,” he pointed out.  
  
“No, I'm not. You’re on break.”  
  
“Oh, I am?” Ed smiled and took his already hardening cock into his hand. His eyes never left Roy’s as he slowly stroked himself into a full erection. “I used to think about you when I did this,” he said. “Back then I never imagined I would get to do it right in front of you one day.”  
  
Roy ran his hands along Ed’s legs and brought them to rest in his lap, close to, but not quite touching, the steadily rising tent in his pants. “I’ll have to return the favor sometime.”  
  
“You’re goddamn right you will.”  
  
Ed hissed and jolted as his thumb slid over the tip of his dick. He was moving faster now, his hips bucking as he fucked the slick and tight curl of his fist.  
  
“What was I doing to you?” Roy asked, his voice low and husky. “When you were thinking about me?”  
  
“E-Everything,” Ed whispered shakily.  
  
“Specifically.”  
  
“You… you were… fucking me.”  
  
A desperate moan filled the room. Roy could tell that Ed was already close to losing it. It would have taken all off five seconds to turn him around and bend him over the desk, but he was far too mesmerized by watching Ed jerk off to do anything other than sit and watch and fondle himself. “Is that it?” he wanted to know.  
  
“A-And sucking me,” Ed managed to add. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, his loose blond hair spilling down over his face as his entire body started to shake.  
  
“Like this?” Roy sat forward and pulled Ed’s hand away, then took him into his mouth all at once. Ed’s cries were muffled because of the strong thighs that were pressed against the sides of his head but the pain from having his hair seized in a fierce flesh and automail grip was hard to miss. He sucked him hard and fast, just the way Ed liked it, and while he had yet to make him pass out, the screams and near suffocation were proof enough that he was doing it well.  
  
“Fuck!” Ed thrust repeatedly into Roy’s mouth. “Fuck, Roy, I’m gonna come.”  
  
And then he did, spurting deep into Roy’s mouth until he fell forward against him, limp and gasping and trembling. Roy swallowed and lifted his head (his neck was already starting to hurt but it was worth it), then lovingly swept Ed’s hair back and pulled him into a long and drawn-out kiss.  
  
“Thank you for that,” he said after they parted.  
  
Ed chuckled tiredly. “No, thank _you_ for that.”  
  
“Well, I thank _both of you_ for that. I’m about to poke out an eye over here.”  
  
As Ed jumped up and quickly put on his pants, cursing a blue streak all the while, Roy glared at the man standing in the doorway. “Damn it, Maes!”  
  
“Hey, it’s your fault for not locking the door. Didn’t we already establish this when I fucked the Als?”  
  
“Can I kill him now?” Ed asked, his right eye twitching with rage.  
  
Maes raised his hands in surrender. “Look, I’m sorry. I was just dropping by to see if Russell wanted to have a little photo shoot.” With a lecherous grin, he presented a camera. “He does look good with my cum all over his face.”  
  
Although Roy had seen the photos from their first “session” and had to agree, he still wasn’t willing to let his best friend off the hook so easily. “That’s no excuse for what you did. Do it again and you’ll be eating Armstrong’s vegetables.”  
  
“Oh, God.” Maes shuddered in horror. “Anything but that.”  
  
“Now go wait in the lobby and I’ll see what I can do.” Although Russell was presently deflowering a young man named Denny, Roy didn’t see why he couldn’t fit Maes in after that. In more ways than one. After Maes left, he turned to Ed and pulled him into his arms. “I’m sorry about that.”  
  
“It wasn’t your fault.” Ed glanced downward and then smiled at Roy. “What about you?”  
  
“What about me?”  
  
“Is there anything specific you’ve always wanted me to do?”  
  
Roy teasingly pressed his erection against Ed’s stomach. There _was_ one thing he wanted, one thing that Ed had yet to do specifically for him.  
  
Or rather, _to_ him.  
  
He leaned over and kissed a trail up Ed’s neck. “I want you to fuck me,” he whispered when he reached his ear.  
  
Ed glanced to his left. A bottle of lube and a desk. That was all they really needed.  
  
“Am I still on break?” he asked.  
  
Roy smirked. “Yes, I believe you are.”  
  
“Good. Take off your clothes. I’ll lock the door.”


End file.
